bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chimera
His is oddly discolored from other shadows, being a brightish red instead of a dark blue. It seems to be that because of this mix of creatures he is probably like this: Generalist Class Rank 99 Skill Plus 8 Accessory Plus 3 White Magic LV6 Black Magic LV6 Support magic? Barrier magic? As seen he seems to have a focus on magic attack, wiping out the party on their first accidental venture into the flying fortress with the use of grounds, though this is quickly proved to be very weak. Here are his probable stats: HP: Over 999 Atk: 500 Mgk Atk:800 Mgk Def:600 Def:700 Mp: Ditto HP Agi: 5 or less. Anime Chimera is the Shadow of Deathroy and is one the seven shadows used by The Soldiers of Light to defeat the darkness. Deathroy cannot summon it by himself but can grant to anyone of his choice who ultimately can summon it (First by Nene and then by Delphinium). Chimera is the only shadow out of the seven real shadows to never speak. Chimera was first introduced in the story when Nene was fighting Zola when it was summoned to combat Killer Bat. It easily overpowered Killer Bat and when Nene used Graviton Ball, Kluke protected Zola by accidentally summoning Phoenix and using Feather Protect and then teleporting all to a safe place. Next Nene summoned it to face Shu and group in Hippopotamus ruins where it was overpowered by them. Again when Shu and group invaded Nene's flying fortress Galleon, Nene used the true powers of Chimera along with the energy absorbed from the captured children and overpowered them though Shu finally defeated it. After Nene's death, in valley of origins Deathroy merged with Delphinium and allowed her to summon Chimera who sacrificed her false shadow for it. But later it was shown that Delphinium can summon both shadows together. Due to Chimera's presence the last statue of Chimera comes out from the sealed ground standing alongside other revealing Chimera to be a true shadow and Deathroy, a soldier of light, A surge of purple energy released from the sealed ground, absorbing energy from the shadow wielders and made them immobile and forced their shadows to disappear. After darkness was released Delphinium like others fled the area. Chimera was again summoned by Delphinium to combat against the shadow monsters defending Shu and others and convincing them to join forces with her and General Logi. Delphinium called Chimera again along with her false shadow to stop a dispute between Shu and General Logi. Later when the shadow wielders entered the realm of the darkness, Chimera alongside others was summoned to battle shadow monsters. When they reached the place where Zola was, Delphinium quickly summoned both Chimera and her false shadow to combat Zola and Killer Bat but was easily defeated. When all the shadow wielders were absorbed by darkness due to their shadow badges being destroyed by Zola, Shu managed to free everybody from the darkness. After that Chimera was used to destroy the remaining shadow monsters alongside other shadows. After Shu defeated demon Zola, all the seven shadow wielders used their shadows to seal the darkness due to which Chimera and other shadows were lost and disappeared in the process. In season 2, Chimera was reawakened by Noi when Delphinium captured and held hostage Bouquet and made a deal with Noi to spare Bouquet's life if he awakens her shadow. In Nirvana when Jiro infiltrated the white guardian's castle, Delphinium who temporarily sided with them used both Chimera and her false shadow to stop him but Jiro evaded their attacks and used the bombs planted by him earlier to defeat her. Before getting killed by him, Delphinium was saved by Vermillion. 'Attacks (Anime)' *'Graviton Ball:' It creates a dark ball of energy discharging electrical sparks from his hands and fires it which blasts upon impact. *'Dark Symphony:' It blasts a purple wave which splits into many beams from its mouth which when hit, upon impact weakens the enemy's strength. *It can emit dark flame blast from its mouth. It has a crystal on his head fitted by Nene due to which it was able to alter its elements like: *'Shadow Multiply:' It can separate into many chimera clone shadows and then merge them back to become a large chimera.''' *It also throws purple lightning from its eyes. *It can create dark force field in his hands and body which acts as a powerful shield. Trivia *It was based on the legendary amalgamation of creatures such as a lion, goat, and snake. *In the case of the video games, Nene's comprises from the other existing shadows: Phoenix, Minotaur, Dragon, and Saber Tiger. Category:Shadow